


Seaside

by Science_Whyzard



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Exes, F/F, Flirting, Slow Burn, Solving Mysteries, Taking A Trip, alone on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Whyzard/pseuds/Science_Whyzard
Summary: Bonnie takes a trip to the Seaside kingdom for official royal business, but runs into Marceline...
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after skywitch.

Alone on a train, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat with a book open on her lap, mesmerized as she watched the beautiful scenery pass her by. It’d been a long while since she’d taken a trip by herself, and for once she didn’t have her candy citizens to worry about or yet another threat demanding her attention. She could let her hair down and just take some time for herself. Sure she could have taken The Morrow, but the weather had been so fickle lately. Thunderstorms one moment, sunshine the next. She didn’t want to risk getting all soaked before having to present herself to the locals. Being on a train, away from everything, she would never want to admit to anyone that she had been craving this for a long time: some peace and relaxation. It’ll be hours before she would reach the Seaside Kingdom, and she wouldn’t have to deal with another soul until then.

“Bonnie?” 

Marceline Abadeer stood in the aisle holding a cup of coffee and an old green duffel bag. Bonnie’s face flushed. Of all the people she would run into, it had to be her ex-girlfriend! And she was looking like she just rolled out of bed, black hair flying about and clothes just thrown on in a rush, and yet somehow still managed to effortlessly look stunning. 

Bonnie bit her lip. “What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Princess.” 

“I have official business to attend to in the Seaside Kingdom.” she replied, trying hard not to stare as Marcy took the seat across the aisle from her and began to drink her coffee. She was wearing the boldest red lipstick she’d ever seen. “I-I am drafting up some trading agreements with the King. We do this every hundred years or so...” 

“Did you want some?” Marcy asked, holding out her coffee cup, “Cuz you keep staring at it.”

“N-No, I don’t!” Bonnie stammered, quickly looking down at the book in her lap. She paused to push her glasses up, feeling her heart pound a bit uncontrollably. “What about you? Where are you headed?”

“Oh, you know me! Going for fun stuff! Seaside Kingdom has this Festival of Lanterns that happens every hundred years or so. I’m gonna check it out and maybe offer up a performance. You should come too, that is if you're not too busy kissing the King’s buns and all to get some sweet contract drawn up.”

Bonnie shot a glare towards her. “I am not going to be kissing anyone's buns, thank you very much! It’s called diplomacy, Marceline! And, why are you even on this train? Why didn’t you just transform into a bat or whatever and fly there?”

“I could’ve done that, but I didn’t want to get caught in a thunderstorm. The weather’s been all weird lately.” Marcy replied leaning back in her chair and stretching her legs over the other seat, trying to get comfortable for a nap. 

It was then Bonnie noticed that she was wearing old khakis with holes in the knees. “Hey, those are my pants, aren’t they???”

Marcy’s eyes flickered open “Y-Yeah… I might’ve forgotten to return them years ago...” 

“You got holes and tears all over them!”

“Oh what do you want me to do?! Take em off and give back to you right now??”

“No!” Bonnie slowly realized that they had been both yelling and the Fox sitting up in the front of the car had gotten up and left. She decided to quieten her voice. “Besides, they’re ruined now.”

“Sorry,” was all Marceline said and she turned away to look out her window. Silence fell upon them, and for some reason Bonnie couldn’t stand this. She actually much preferred them yelling at each other than the silent treatment. 

An hour passed and the train continued onward. Seaside Kingdom was the end of the line and it would take another 5 hours just to get there. Bonnie tried to read some more but then started to get a little dizzy and nauseous. When she saw Marceline get up out of her seat, she quickly jumped up. “Um, where are you going?”

“Just gonna get more coffee and stretch my bones a little. Why?” Marceline asked, buttoning up her red flannel shirt as it was getting a little chilly in the train car, “Did you need something?”

“I’m not feeling too well,” Bonnie admitted, “Do you mind bringing me back some tea or water?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Marceline said, leaving the car. She wasn’t gone long. Just as Bonnie closed her eyes and started to rest, the vampire girl was back with two paper cups, one a coffee and the other plain water with a slice of lemon. “Sorry it took me so long.” she said handing the water to Bonnie, “And sorry you’re not feeling so hot.” 

“Thanks,” Bonnie replied, accepting the cup and taking a few sips of it. She looked over at Marcy, who was watching her with concern. “I’ll be fine, Marceline.”

“But where’s your delegation? Where’s Finn, or Jake? Peppermint Butler? Banana Guards?”

“I came on my own.” she replied, holding the cup with both hands and staring into it, “I don’t have to rely on a kid and his dog all the time, and Peps requested time off to go do whatever he does. And I didn’t think it was necessary for Banana guards, because I can take care of myself!”

“I didn’t say that you couldn’t.” Marceline said softly, leaning over so her face was close to hers. Bonnie felt her cheeks blush and at first didn’t know what to do with this sudden closeness. Marceline was busy examining her face to notice. “Are you sure you’re not coming down with something? You’re like burning up with a fever.” she said, going to rest her hand on Bonnie’s forehead. 

Bonnie backed away, blushing even harder. “I-I’m fine! I think I just need to rest my eyes...!”

Marcy eyed her and then grinned slyly. “Or is it me?” she asked, still leaning ever so closely. “Could it be that my very presence would be sending you into a major fluster??”

True, they hadn’t been this close since she had helped Marceline get Hambo back from Maja the Sky Witch, and afterwards she was given a ride home on her back. Even that was difficult to Bonnie, who had held on tightly, unable to stop herself from smelling her exe’s hair and feeling strange about it all. 

“Not at all!” Bonnie interjected, “If anything, you being here is a major annoyance!”

Marceline quickly reached over and grabbed her duffel bag. “Well then, excuse me ! I’ll go sit elsewhere so I can stop bothering you!” And with that, she left the car altogether. 

Hearing the door slam, Bonnie couldn’t help but feel regret, especially as she downed the rest of her water which did make her feel better. She eventually put the cup down and pulled on a sweater before going to go look for Marceline. The vampire queen was sitting in a different car, listening to some loud music on her headphones when the gum princess approached her. 

“Marcy,” she said, touching her shoulder to get her attention. Marceline pulled off her headphones and sat up straight. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have been mean to you. I’m actually really, really glad that we started to reconnect after 500 years of not talking, and that we’ve been trying to be friends! I guess... I’m still trying to get used to it…”

“To us hanging out and being friends?” Marcy asked, lifting an eyebrow, “Yeah it’s a little weird, but we’re trying and that’s what matters. Um, Peebs... do you really think I’m annoying?”

Bonnie shook her head, “You’re not. You’re quite the opposite of annoying.”

“Except when I destroy your clothes, right?”

“Shush you!” she exclaimed, trying to stifle a laugh, “You know you haven’t changed all these years, you’re the same goofball like the day we met! Just what the heck you’ve been doing all this time?”

“Oh you know, seeing different worlds, making music, having adventures…” Marceline said, pausing to look at the interested look in her eyes. It had been a long time since Bonnie had looked at her like that. “Do you want to hear about it?”

“Yes please,” Bonnie said, taking the seat next to her, “We’ve got plenty of time to spare!”

Marceline grinned. “All right, where should I begin…” 

Bonnie listened as she carefully tried not to show too much excitement. Being around Marceline again was like being on a rollercoaster, full of twists and turns, often leaving her breathless and winded, yet wanting more. It would be hours to Seaside Kingdom, but she could listen to Marceline’s laugh and stories endlessly. She just didn’t want Marceline to know that.

“End of the line!” called the usher, “Everyone please take your bags and exit the train for maintenance. Thank you and have a nice day!”

“Wake up P-Brains,” Marceline said softly, giving her shoulder a gentle shake, “We’re here.” 

Bonnie’s eyes opened. At some point she had fallen asleep, and the last thing she remembered was Marcy telling her about her misfortunes in the Fire Kingdom that ended up with 3rd degree burns (which she quickly recovered from, thanks to healing powers) along with a treasure chest full of forbidden sheet music. Sitting up, she noticed she had Marcy’s flannel shirt on her like a blanket. She wiped the drool from the side of her mouth and felt embarrassed for looking so unkempt. 

Marceline didn’t seem to mind. She was busy stretching her arms and legs in the aisle. She then pointed to the other seats where Bonnie’s bags were piled together. “While you were knocked out, I brought your stuff over here. Come on, let’s get off this train.”

They picked up their bags and promptly exited the train, where it was raining outside. Standing on the platform, Bonnie took out her baby blue parka and put her hood on. She glanced at Marceline, who didn’t have a coat at all. “You’re gonna get wet.” she noted, handing her an umbrella that she had packed, “And what if there’s like a sun break, you’ll burn!”

“Thanks, Mom!” Marcy laughed, rolling her eyes. She still smiled warmly as she opened the pink umbrella and floated after Bonnie as they left the train station. Neither said a word as they walked on, stepping into puddles and occasionally splashing each other. The air seemed so fresh with the falling rain and it was still morning that no one was really around. After a while though, Bonnie stopped walking and turned to face Marceline.

“Hey, you really don’t need to follow me. Like I said, I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah I know,” Marcy replied, pointing towards a building ahead, “I’m just heading towards that inn where I’ll be lodging.”

“But that's where I’ll be lodging!” Bonnie exclaimed. Marceline simply shrugged. “I-I guess for such a small kingdom there’d only be one inn…”

“Why didn’t you just stay at the castle with the King and all his servants??”

“Because I didn’t want to cause any trouble. And I was hoping to have some down time just by myself, you know, to read and explore the town. I hear there are some prehistoric ruins nearby. I wanted to see if I can get up early and look for some ancient artefacts...”

“Hmm, sounds nerdy! And by nerdy, I mean sexy!”

Bonnie blushed and looked towards her. “What?”

“I’m kidding, kidding!” Marcy laughed, waving her hands, “You know I’m just messing with you!”

She just turned away and continued towards the inn, trudging through the rain and mud. She didn’t even care to look if Marceline was still behind her, that is until she slipped and Marcy was able to catch her before she fell. 

“Whoa, be careful Princess!!” Marcy said, holding her in arms.

Bonnie quickly broke away, her embarrassment continued to rise as she tried to hide her face from the vampire queen. “Thank you, but I’m fine!” 

“You don’t seem fine…” Marcy replied, but suddenly it stopped raining and the sun was coming out. Bonnie quickly grabbed the umbrella that was on the ground and held it over her. “Thanks, Bub-Bubs… wow, this weather though! It's so strange!”

“Let’s get inside before you burn to death,” Bonnie said, pushing ahead with her bags.

Inside the inn, the were two Seaside people wearing matching pink uniforms in the lobby. They looked like bluish people with fins for ears, and it’s possible that they were a mutation of sorts or perhaps descendants of merpeople who ended up on land. Regardless of their backstory, they seemed to stop and stare as Marcy and Bonnie entered the lobby, muddy and drenched from the rain.

“More guests from out of town! How very exciting!” said the receptionist as they approached the front desk, “My name is Marie. Welcome to the Tidemark. Are you checking in?”

“Yes, my reservation is under Bubblegum, as in Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom.”

“Oh, your majesty!” Marie cried quickly bowing her head, “Welcome to our humble inn! It’s so terrible outside, we could have sent a carriage…!”

“It’s no trouble at all,” she replied, “After being on a train for six plus hours, I wanted nothing but a brisk walk to stretch my gummies.”

Marie smiled. “Very well, your majesty. We are so happy to have you…” She turned to the young lad standing off to the side, who was holding a Ble magazine. “Ralph! Please bring our guests some hot tea and some heated towels!”

“Sure, right away!” he said, running out of the lobby. 

Marie turned back to her guests. “That’s my brother Ralph, he’s also the bellhop. If you need anything at all, please ask us.” She took a moment to scan her guest book, “I see your reservation here, Princess, however I’m afraid there might’ve been a mistake. We have you down for a single, but that certainly isn’t enough room for you and your companion…”

Bonnie blushed. “M-My companion?!”

Standing behind her, Marceline grinned and pointed at herself. “You mean me???”

“S-She is most definitely NOT my companion!” Bonnie cried, “We are NOT together!

“Ouch, harsh, Bon.” Marceline said, crossing her arms.

Marie was equally embarrassed. “My apologies, your majesty, I shouldn’t have assumed!” She turned to the bellhop who was rushing back into the room, carrying a tray of tea and an arm full of towels, “Ralph, can you take the Princess’ bags up to her room, while we sort out her room arrangements.” 

He nodded, putting down the tray onto the desk and handing the towels over to Marcy before piling all of Bonnie’s bags onto a luggage cart and rushing away. “Wow, he’s really working so hard,” Marcy noted drying her hair with one of the towels, “Do you guys take enough breaks?”

“We do! We’re just trying to finish up work, so we can join the Lantern Festival afterwards. It’s for 4 nights in a row after dark. I do hope you will join in the festivities. It’ll be so much fun!”

“We wouldn’t miss it!” Marceline replied, shooting a look over at Bonnie, who just turned away. “Hey, maybe after you and Ralph are off work, you can take me around and show me where the fun’s all at.”

“We’d love to!” Marie replied as she opened up a drawer and fished out two pairs of keys. “Here you go. Both of your rooms are up on the second floor. Just go up the stairs and hang a right. And please don’t hesitate to ask us for anything. We’re here to make sure you enjoy your stay at the Tidemark!”

“Thank you,” Bonnie said, taking her key and Marcy did the same. Ralph had come back after delivering Bonnie’s bags and went to take Marcy’s but she insisted she could carry it on her own. The two walked up the stairs quietly and it wasn’t until they got to their rooms that they stopped and stared at each other. “Seriously, our rooms are next door?!” Bonnie sighed.

Marceline laughed nervously. “Well, don’t look too miserable! I’ll try to keep it down and stay out of your way!”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“And what did you mean, Princess?” she asked, reaching over and putting a hand to Bonnie’s cheek, giving her the most mischievous look. “Are you worried again of being so close to me, like I might corrupt you or something??”

“Ew, no! That’s not it!” Bonnie gasped, trying to step backwards out of her reach, only for her back to hit the door. For some reason, this scenario had excited her more than anger her. “Marceline! Quit joking around!”

“Okay, okay! You got me! I swear, I’ll be good!” Marceline cried, holding up her hands as a sign of truce, “But seriously, let me know if you want to come hang out with us later and check out the festival, or maybe you and I can get some dinner together…?“

“Um…” Bonnie uttered, unlocking her door and trying to slip in without Marceline seeing how flustered she was, “I-I should really go present myself to the King, so I’m just going to rest and freshen up. I-I’ll let you know…” And with that, she quickly closed the door right in Marceline’s face, and then leaned against it, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to burst. Nothing like being on a trip, far away from everyone and anything, except for the exe who you still had feelings for. 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie woke from her nap and stared at herself in the mirror. "Okay, time to get into Princess mode,” she sighed, running a hand through her pink bed head hair. After she had taken a bath, she put on a long yellow dress and straightened her crown, ensuring a look that would invoke adoration and respect. She then put on a royal traveling cloak and quietly crept out of her room. 

After spending the entire morning and 6-hour train ride together, she was hesitant to see Marceline again. Her head was still filled with all kinds of strange thoughts and her heart ached with nothing but yearning. She didn’t have time to be distracted by her ex-girlfriend. She had a contract to draft up with the Seaside King. However, just as she thought she was well on her way, she ran right into the vampire queen herself on the staircase.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" she gasped, having rammed right into her shoulder. 

"No, it's okay, Bonbon,” Marcy said, wearing sunglasses indoors and carrying a glass of red stuff with an asparagus in it that spilled a little on the floor, thankfully none had gotten on her. “Did you know there’s a bar in this inn? I just got a few bloody marys FOR FREE! Ralph really hooked it up! He’s a pretty good barkeep as well as a bellhop...”

It was no big secret that Marceline was really amped right now and Bonnie couldn't help but let out an an exasperated sigh. “Drinking in the afternoon?? Seriously!”

“What? It’s already 11am…” Marceline said and lowered her sunglasses to glance the princess over. “You look really good by the way.”

Bonnie blushed. “T-Thanks. I’m headed to the castle. Time to do my diplomacy thing. I’ll catch you later?”

Marceline put her sunglasses back on and waved. “Yeah, have fun! You know I’ll be!”

Bonnie watched her retreat into her room, before taking her leave via carriage from the inn. It was within the hour that she arrived at the castle. That afternoon, the sky was now overcast and it somewhat became humid, another sharp change in the weather. “Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom is here to see you, your highness,” said the servant giving announcement of her arrival and presenting her to the King.

“Bring her here.” said the King, who sat at the table in the main hall. He was an old bluish man with a long gray beard, and a spiky coral crown. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sire!” she said with a bow.

As she approached him, he smiled towards her. “You may not remember me, Princess. The last time you were here at Seaside Kingdom, I was just a little boy, about a hundred years ago!”

“Well, from the look of things, you have become a fine King. I look forward to furthering the relationship between our two kingdoms.”

“Let us discuss the new terms over lunch then. Please, join me!” he said, and the servants began to bring out all sorts of luxurious dishes, mostly seafood like fish, lobster, sea turtle, and seaweed and snails. Bonnie didn’t realize how hungry she was until she had seen all this food (she had skipped breakfast) and started to dig in. “Such an abundance. I can see that your people are very skilled fisherfolk.” 

“Yes, we have been a major fishermen’s hub for several centuries now, and hold control of the waterways here,” the King explained, “If ever you need to build up a naval fleet, we also have very skilled shipbuilders here as well.” 

“Hmm, a boat could come in handy…”

“And tell me about the Candy Kingdom’s industries…”

“Oh yeah, we have skills! Like Lumber, mining, and some light manufacturing…”

They went back and forth for a while, talking about their kingdoms, a scribe sitting nearby taking down notes. Midway through their meal, Bonnie stood up from her seat. “Excuse me, your majesty, I need to go use your washroom. I’ll be right back.”

The castle was small, but it was still a work of art in terms of architecture. On her way back from the washroom, Bonnie paused in the hallway to look up at the flying buttresses and old stained glass windows. That’s when she heard some jazz music coming from around the corner. She followed it and found herself in a whole different area, which looked like a mix between a conservatory, a lab, and a junkyard. There were plants, beakers, and gadgets everywhere, and standing in the middle of it all a young man with messy blue hair wearing rather large goggles that were too big for his head, “Oh hallo! I didn't realize we had guests. What can I do for you, milady?”

“I just wanted to ask about this…” she said pointing to the large contraption in the center of the room. 

“This is my own 38-inch refracting telescope. Built it myself!”

“Yes, yes, but what exactly are you using to power it up?”

“Hydraulics. We are a seatown, so we can do that easily...” 

“It’s amazing you have this setup.” Bonnie said, inspecting the piping and cranks that were visible through the floor, “Did you do this yourself?”

“Yes! I also managed to do this,” he said, climbing up a ladder to get to a crate, which he dug out a rather large turnip. “With hydroponics we can grow just about anything here, regardless of the climate. I’m a vegetarian myself, so it’s more for my liking.

“Fascinating! So the Sea People don’t really need to farm the land, they can farm in the ocean?”

“Yes, with minimum labor. It’s mostly monitoring and feeding the fishes. You can actually have robots do all the work…” the young man said, jumping down and landing right in front of Bonnie. He took off his goggles and gave her a big smile. “Less work and more play, that’s what makes happy citizens anyway.”

“True... You know I use plutonium as a power source, but I realize it’s highly radioactive, and really, really toxic, though we seem to have an abundance of it in my region. I’ve tried different renewable energy sources, but I didn't think it was possible to power something so extensive.”

The young man grinned pulling on his suspenders proudly. “Sure, I’ve been studying ancient human technology for a long, long time. Really, anything’s possible with a little bit of ingenuity and some SCIENCE!”

She stared at him for a moment, and found that her face was blushing. She had so many questions, about everything in the room, basically everything about him. It was then that they were interrupted by the King himself, standing in the doorway. “There you are Princess. I see that you’ve met my son, Henry.”

“You’re the prince?!” Bonnie gasped. 

Prince Henry laughed nervously. “Yeah, although I fancy myself more as an inventor and a chemist than royalty. I suppose if I can figure out a clever way to meet the needs of my people and keep them safe, that’s all I could ever ask for!”

“Hen, won’t you join us? We’re having lunch and drafting up a trade agreement with the Candy Kingdom. Come, put down those inventions and spend some time with the Princess and I.”

“Yes, Father!” He offered his arm to Bonnie, “Milady, let us talk more about hydraulics later. I can show you my blueprints.”

“I’d love to!” she replied, taking his arm, the three of them walking back to the main hall.

Bonnie spent hours at the castle, more than she anticipated, and next thing she knew it was already late in the evening. A carriage brought her back towards the inn and as she passed through the Seaside village she saw fireworks in the sky. It looked like the first night of festivities was kicking off. But she was too exhausted to join. After all, she’d left the Candy Kingdom at the break of dawn and traveled so far, only taking a brief nap that morning before attending to the King. And she still wasn’t finished with their negotiations and would have to return tomorrow. Her body was feeling heavy as she stumbled up the stairs to her room. She then fell on the bed, face first, and closed her eyes for second.

There were three knocks on the door. Bonnie let out a groan and didn’t move at first. But the knocks persisted. Still wearing her yellow gown and her heels, she slowly got up, went to the door, and opened it, pink hair flying with the most displeased face. “What is it???” 

“Wow, you look like a hot mess!” Marcy chuckled as she stood in the doorway. Bonnie grimaced at her ex, who on the contrary looked so good, wearing a black sweater and fresh pair of blue jeans and red boots. It really wasn’t fair just how good she looked. ”So, Prubs, how was hanging out with the King? Did you two trade secrets on how you’re going to build up your eternal empires and such??”

“I’m so tired right now.” she whimpered, going to close the door, “Please, just let me rest...”

Marceline stopped the door with her hand right before it closed on her and opened it a little wider. “Hey, I’ll keep it brief so you can go back to sleep, Princess.” she said, stepping forward and finding her way into the room. “Truth is I got you something. Close your eyes.”

Bonnie sighed, “Really now!?”

“Just do it, and no peeking!”

“Okay, fine. Make it quick.” she said impatiently, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Marceline wearing a blue octopus hat. She soon realized that she was also wearing the same hat. 

Marcy burst out laughing. “See! We match!!” She quickly put her arm around her and took a photo with her phone.

“Marceline…” Bonnie uttered, getting out from under her arm and reaching for the door. “I’m really not in the mood…”

“Wait!” she exclaimed suddenly, her raised voice getting Bonnie’s attention. “I also got you something else.” Marceline handed her a folded sheet of paper, to which she opened up to see a map. The vampire girl grinned, putting her hands in her pockets and trying to act nonchalant about it, “I asked Marie to give directions to where the prehistoric ruins are. So you can go in the morning, like you said you wanted to. You know, do that sexy nerd stuff you do.”

Bonnie stared at her. “That’s so thoughtful of you…” 

“Yep, that’s me~! I’m a person with a lot of thoughts~!” 

Without another word, Bonnie threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. It definitely took Marcy by surprise, and she slowly lifted up her arms and hugged her back. 

“Whoa, I didn’t think you’d like it that much!” she said, pausing to take a long whiff of her sweet smelling hair. They stayed like that for a while, holding each in silence. It had been such a long day, and Bonnie was so exhausted, but this was all that she really wanted right now. 

Marceline swallowed hard, still unsure where to put her hands or what to do. “Hey so I was thinking…” she said, breaking the silence awkwardly, “Maybe tomorrow after you finish up work, we can meet up and go to the festival together..?” 

Bonnie loosened her hold and looked her in the eyes. “You want to go together?” 

They were so close that they could feel each other's breath. At this point, Marceline’s mind went completely blank. “Yeah, together… you know… as friends...” 

“Y-Yes, of course as friends…” 

The two finally released each other and shyly backed away. “You better go to bed, you look delirious!” Marceline exclaimed, “I-I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Good night, Marcy…” Bonnie said, slowly closing the door. She leaned against the wall, listening to her pounding heart. She wanted so badly to open that door and jump back into Marceline’s arms again, but restrained herself with every bit of energy she had left. It would be very unbecoming of her to look so desperate and earnest in front of an ex she had spent so many years trying to get over. “Get it together, girl,” she sighed, falling back onto her bed, face first. 

That night she fell asleep to the sound of the ocean and woke up to it all the same. The sun was shining brightly over the water, and while staring out at it, she couldn’t help but wonder what kind of weather they would have today. Getting dressed into a blue blouse and skirt, Bonnie headed down to the lobby where she saw Ralph and Marie chatting near the front desk. 

“Excuse me,” she said coming up to them, “Can you tell me if there are any weather reports for today?”

Ralph frowned. “Unfortunately, the weather reports have been constantly wrong, your highness. We haven’t had a normal day in years.”

“Worse of all,” Marie said leaning against the counter, “We’ve had so many crops and ships destroyed from all the flooding and random natural disasters. It’s so difficult to make a living around here, and that’s why my family put everything we had into running this inn.”

“How terrible. I'm truly sorry for everyone here.” Bonnie replied, helping herself to some free lobby coffee and staring outside, which was now raining. “This randomized weather seems to be spreading across Ooo. I noticed it while we were on the train on the way here.”

“How is the train??” Ralph asked, “I hear it’s awfully romantic. I’ve been wanting to bring my girlfriend on it!”

“You don’t even have a girlfriend, brother!” Marie sighed. 

“Well, if I had one I’d totally bring her on the train!”

Listening to the siblings argue, Bonnie finished her coffee and put on her parka. “Thank you both for your hospitality. But I’ll be off now…” She started to walk towards the exit but turned around quickly, “Um, if you see Marceline later, can you tell her that I’ll meet here in the lobby at six o’clock sharp?”

Marie nodded. “Yes, of course, your highness! We shall let her know!”

Bonnie went outside and took out the map. She was super excited to see the ruins, just as excited as she was to meet up with Marceline later in the evening, or at least that being a close second. Hailing a carriage she asked that it take her to the cliffs which led down to the beach area where on the map showed a large x-mark. When she got there, the rain had suddenly stopped and was replaced by the sun breaking through the clouds. She took off her parka, and also took out her note book, jotting down the time. The fresh sea breeze seemed to surround her as she neared the edge of the cliffs and noticed a rope anchored to the ground. Decisively she took the rope and climbed down, scaling the rocks with ease. When she reached the bottom, she soon realized that she wasn’t alone.

“Princess Bubblegum,” said Prince Henry with his sleeves and pants rolled up, looking like he had been in the water as well, “I’m truly impressed! You came here on your own?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too difficult to get here. So, what are you doing?”

“I’m harvesting materials from the ruins. I’m going to run tests on them to see if I can utilize them for my inventions. What about you?”

“I was thinking the same thing, you know check things out, find some artefacts....”

“I’ve got plenty. Want to see?” he offered as she inched closer to look into his pile. She took out a magnifying glass to inspect some of the more finer pieces. Hen watched her quietly and then without warning it started to rain again. He quickly took out an umbrella and put it over Bonnie, smiling towards her. “Princess, we should get you out of this rain or you’ll catch a cold.”

“I-I’m fine!” she said, still examining a piece of beach stone that also had fossils in it, “But what about all your stuff?

“It’ll be fine. I’ll bring it to my lab…” Hen paused for a second, staring towards her. She put down the fossil and stared back. “Princess, I know you should be meeting with my father to go over trade agreements, but would you like to come with me?” he asked, pointing over to a building over in the distance, an observatory that was constructed on the side of a cliff. 

That much was accurate. There was so much more to go over in negotiations and to discuss with the King, but Bonnie felt tempted. She wanted to see more of this world, and a part of her wanted to know more about this oddball prince who wasn’t that different from herself. Slowly she nodded, and the Prince smiled and took her hand. “Shall we? I have so much I want to show you.”

Without hesitation, Bonnie followed him to the observatory. There she would learn more and more about the Seaside Kingdom, and come away wanting to stay. 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline anxiously stood in the lobby of the Tidemark inn, occasionally putting her hands in her pockets of her jeans and taking them back out to run them through her long black hair. As she moved away a large stray strand of hair out of her eyes, she noticed that she was sweating pretty bad. “Where is she…?” she grumbled, wiping her sweaty palms on a nearby curtain, “Aw man, this is killing me!!”

“Are you okay?” Marie the receptionist asked, watching all of this from the front desk, “You seem awfully nervous about something.”

“Nervous?! Ha! No way!” she exclaimed, waving her hands. “Say, do you happen to know the time?”

“Yeah, it’s like 5:45.”

“Oh,” Marceline’s face fell, “You mean I have another 15 minutes minutes?! I can’t stand this! I’m just gonna go …!” She made a move for the stairs but at that moment Bonnie was coming down, looking casual in a long blue skirt and a pink sweater, no crown tonight. Marcy froze and just stared at her. “You look good.” she managed to say, her throat feeling dry.

From the front desk, Marie rolled her eyes. "Not together, my foot."

“Thanks,” Bonnie replied, looking Marcy over, “Were you waiting? I’m sorry for being late, I thought…”

“NO!” Marcy cut her off, “I wasn’t waiting! No, I just was hanging out in the lobby, you know, just chilling and being cool, because waiting would be so, soooooo uncool! And I'm like the coolest of the cool! AHa, ha, ha, ha...!”

Marie decided to walk away from the scene altogether. “I can’t watch this. This is way too painful…”

Bonnie put her hand on her shoulder. “Hey, can we go? I’m kinda hungry.”

“Sure, but didn’t the King feed you during all those negotiations? Geez, don’t they know how they treat guests!” Marceline exclaimed, starting to floating away. Bonnie didn’t comment, but rubbed her stomach that seemed to be growling loudly. Marcy frowned and landed her two feet on the ground. “What do you feel like eating for dinner?”

“I dunno. Maybe some spaghetti?” Bonnie said, lifting her head with a weak smile.

“You know,” Marcy said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the door, “on the way home, we should hop off the train and make a stop in the Pasta Kingdom. They have the most amazing spaghetti…”

“I was actually thinking about staying a little bit longer in Seaside Kingdom. Like for a few months... or maybe longer.”

“What? What for?”

Bonnie avoided eye contact. “Oh you know, there’s a lot I can learn from the people here. I want to do a thorough integration before I head back home, especially considering how far it is...”

Before Marceline could reply, the door to the inn opened and standing before them was Prince Henry. “Hallo, Princess Bubblegum. I heard you would be here. I wanted to bring you your notebook. You left it in my laboratory today.”

“Thank you, Hen!” Bonnie said, stepping forward to receive her notebook with its tattered cover and looking delighted to be getting it back. “I thought I’d lost it…”

“Today was loads of fun.” he said, and then grinned and paused to kiss Bonnie’s hand, “Please come visit me anytime.” It was then that Marceline cleared her throat, getting his attention. “Oh, where are my manners! I’m Prince Henry of the Seaside Kingdom.”

“Marceline, Queen of the Vampires.” she replied, and shook his hand, squeezing it a bit too firmly. The Prince winced a little and pulled back his hand, while Marcy continued to glare at him.

Bonnie stepped in between them. “Hen, I’ll see you tomorrow. Please tell your father I’m looking forward to continuing our negotiations and I’m sorry for not seeing him today.”

“That was my fault.” he laughed, scratching head, “But yes, I shall let him know. Have a lovely evening, and good to meet you, Queen Marceline.”

They watched as he left as quickly as he appeared. Once his carriage was out of sight, Marceline hastily started to float away in the direction of the town. “Wait up!” Bonnie cried, trying to keep up with her, “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’M FINE!” she exclaimed, still continuing on her way without turning back or slowing down.

Bonnie broke into a run and jumped in front of her, stopping her with her hands on her arms before she could get away. “You don’t seem fine,” she said as Marcy stared at the ground, visibly upset. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“I’m not…” Marcy grumbled, her face blushing a little.

“You are!” Bonnie cried, pulling her closer so she can look her in the face, “You’re totally jealous!” She did her best trying not to laugh, but finally a chuckle escaped her.

Marcy pulled away, looking even more upset and embarrassed. “Real classy, Bubblegum you jerk.”

“No, it’s just…!” Bonnie said in between her giggling fit, “You’ve known me for hundreds of years! You of all people should know I’m not attracted to men!”

“Whatever. I know what I saw!” Marcy fumed, “You were totally into that Prince! And he’s no Young Mr Creampuff fake boyfriend material. He’s like, like REAL boyfriend material!”

It was then that Bonnie finished up her giggles and decided to become serious. “Marceline,” she said, but the vampire girl crossed her arms and turned to look away, “Marceline,” she tried again, placing her hands on her shoulders, “I swear I don’t want a boyfriend, like ever. But I will admit, I do admire Prince Henry's work. He's a pretty impressive engineer and he has figured out some things that I haven’t yet, like how to get into space or build an intensive power source that doesn't poison people or turn them into zombie monsters.... These are technological advances that the Candy Kingdom could benefit from.” She paused, lifting a hand to Marcy’s cheek, causing her to look at her. “Hey, you have nothing to worry about.” Bonnie said softly, “I know what I’m doing.”

Marceline sighed and tried to relax under her touch, “That’s what you think now, but later on I gotta rescue you and clean up your mess--”

“What are you even talking about! You’re the one who always makes the biggest messes! Remember that one time you decided to have a bobsledding tourney in the Marshmallow kingdom….!”

“That whole thing was actually your idea! I was merely implementing it..!”

The two of them shared a laugh and paused to stare into each other's eyes. Bonnie seriously wished that her ex-girlfriend would kiss her then and there, like how she saw it happen in the movies. But of course it didn't happen, because this was real life. And then her stomach growled really loudly again and it was starting to hurt. The real biz was that she'd barely eaten all day, because the only food at the Prince's lab were saltine crackers!!

“Hey, let’s go find you some spaghetti..” Marceline said, still staring her in the eyes, but also looking hesitant. Without another word, she moved away from the Princess and started walking towards the town where the festival was also being held. This time, she walked at a pace that Bonnie could keep up with her.

The two of them walked in silence until they reached the main square which was next to the boardwalk where there were stalls of food vendors and games. Marcy found a place that had giant meatballs with sauce, unfortunately no spaghetti noodles. But it was close enough. They ordered one big meatball and sat on the dock, sharing it between them.

“Wow I feel better.” Bonnie sighed, wiping her mouth with a napkin, “That sure is a good meatball.”

“I don’t think it’s from around here,” Marcy noted, buttoning up her gray flannel because the seabreeze was getting colder. “This town has fishing going on, but not livestock or nearby gaming ground. Must have been imported from some other kingdom… And come to think of it, I didn’t really see any seafood at the food stalls. Don’t you think it’s strange?”

Bonnie was still finishing up the rest of the meatball. “Hmm, I remember hearing from Marie that fishing has been difficult for the townspeople because of all the weather events. At the same time, there was plenty of seafood at the castle…” She placed her fork down and rubbed her chin, putting some thought into the situation, “It is very strange indeed. Should we do an investigation into this matter?”

“You don’t suppose that the King may be hoarding all the seafood for himself??” Marcy asked, lifting an eyebrow, “Like keeping all of the crabs in the bathtub and hiding trout under his bed, forcing the townspeople to buy tasty, expensive meatballs... Talk about corruption!”

“Don’t be silly! This isn’t some Meatball conspiracy or Seafood coverup!” Bonnie cried, “The King is a kind, old man. He wouldn’t let his citizens suffer like that!”

She could've continued the banter, but instead Marceline reached over and wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of Bonnie’s mouth. The scene was all too romantic, the two of them sitting together on a dock facing the water. They had come all this way to enjoy the festival, but spent more of the time just talking with each other. Bonnie couldn’t help but shiver and Marcy instinctively put her arm around her. They sat like that quietly for a moment.

“Marcy,” Bonnie said, gathering all of the courage that she had on her to ask the question she had been dying to ask this whole time. “Do you want to get back together?”

Marceline didn’t answer right away. She was staring into the night sky. A shooting star had flown by or maybe it was a satellite, she couldn't tell. “I don’t know…”

"What don’t you know?”

“I don’t know!” Marceline cried out into the sky, “I don’t know it’s a good idea! I mean, I like hanging out with you, Bonnie, talking and joking around with you, being close to you like this, and you smell nice and make me feel so…” She hesitated again, and clenched her hands on her lap, staring into the water.

Bonnie leaned forward, taking her hand into hers. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“It’s just…” Her face was red, but she also looked very sad. “We were so young and reckless when we got together the first time, and we kind of exploded all over the place and then didn’t talk for like 500 years...”

“Yeah, that was a really long time of not talking…”

Marcy continued, “When we were a couple we really brought out the worst in each other. Now, we’re in such a good place, and really good friends… Why risk screwing it all up!” She slowly stood up and turned to go. “I’m sorry, Bonnie, I can’t.” And with that, she left.

Bonnie remained sitting on the dock, processing what had just happened. She stared out to sea. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning. Bonnie stepped out of her room, wearing a white dress with a pink cardigan, her crown a little crooked. She paused to adjust it on her head and sighed to herself. She then turned towards Marceline’s door, looking ready to knock. She hesitated. After last night, she seriously considered retracting the implication that she wanted to get back together. Still embarrassed from being rejected by her ex, she figured she could salvage whatever dignity she had left by denying everything. It might have been better if she hadn’t said anything at all. If only she could travel back in time and prevent herself from bringing it up. Unfortunately, she hadn’t figured out how to build a time travel machine yet.

What scared her the most was the thought that Marcy wouldn’t want to talk to her anymore. The vampire queen wasn’t exactly someone who was willing to talk about her feelings and was notorious in being guarded and avoiding heavy conversations. "What a mess I've made. But there's still time to fix this..." she told herself, that is if she could just figure out what to say.

Before she could bring herself to knock, the door suddenly flew open. Marceline stood in the doorway, wearing a navy hoodie, gray sweatpants and dark sunglasses. “Hey,” she said sleepily.

“Hey,” Bonnie replied, feeling her cheeks warm, “Good morning, Marceline. Did you sleep well?”

“Not really. You know, I’m more of a nocturnal person. About now’s my bedtime, remember?”

“Yeah, but what are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep so I figured I should go get something to eat. This inn’s got free continental breakfast. Wanna go?”

“S-Sure.”

Bonnie followed Marceline downstairs, still trying to figure out what to say. They met the inn staffer Ralph at the entrance of the dining hall, where he was kind of dozing off to sleep. The young lad seemed to perk up as he realized that he had customers and rushed to bring them two menus. “We’ll just get a plate of pancakes to share.” Marceline said, waving off the menus, “I’ll have a tomato juice and a coffee for the lady. Cream and 3 sugars. Oh, and do you have raspberry freezer jam?”

“Yes, got it!” Ralph replied, jotting down the order on his notepad and then running out of the room towards the kitchen.

While they waited for their order, they sat in silence. After a while, Bonnie turned to Marcy, “Are the sunrays bothering you? I can go close the curtains…”

“No need,” she said, snapping her fingers and the curtains closed themselves.

“Heh, show off…”

Marcy ignored that snarky remark and pulled off her sunglasses to look over the princess. “How did you sleep?”

“Not so well,” Bonnie admitted. “I kept thinking about stuff.”

“About last night?“ Marcy said, frowning, “Yeah, sorry about that. Let's just forget it happened, okay?”

Bonnie’s face fell. She tried to hide the dejection in her face, but there really wasn’t any place to run. Fortunately, Ralph popped up with their order to break up the awkwardness. “Ladies, here is your order - a stack of pancakes, a coffee, and tomato juice. I’ve also brought the freezer jam, cream, and sugar cubes. Lemee know if you need anything else!”

“Hey,” Marcy said, stopping him before he took off again, “Do you happen to have any seafood in this inn?”

“Um, no.” he replied and then swiftly left.

Marcy turned to Bonnie and mouthed the words See, no Seafood. Bonnie laughed and started to help herself to a pancake. Marcy reached in after her and stabbed one with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. They ate in silence, that is until they both reached for the next pancake, stabbing it with their forks at the very same moment. They looked at each other for a second and then Bonnie’s mouth dropped open. “Heureka! Ich hab's!!”

“Mmm? What is it??”

“I was thinking how there’s no way I could replicate Prince Henry’s inventions back home. I simply don’t have the resources or all the plans on how to do it. But if I marry him, then all of his inventions and equipment would essentially become my property as well! I wouldn’t need to trade or ship or try to replicate it; I can just take it! Problem solved!” she exclaimed happily, halving the pancake and taking one half back to her plate. Humming to herself, she proceeded to slice up her pancake into bite-sized pieces and drench it with syrup.

Marceline just stared at her, quiet for a few minutes. It was after some time had passed that she finally cracked. “BONNIE!” she cried, slamming her fists onto the table to get her attention as she was midbite of her pancake. “You can’t go around marrying people just so you can take their stuff!”

“Why not?” Bonnie said with a shrug and dabbing her mouth with her napkin, “Marriage is nothing more than a legal contract anyway! It doesn’t really have to do with love and feelings, and all that junk.”

“Yeah it has EVERYTHING to do with all that junk! Glob, what’s wrong with you?! Don’t even joke around this!”

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow. “And why are you so concerned about who I want to marry! Are you being jealous again??”

“NO! I am NOT being jealous!!” Marcy exclaimed, her face/eyes red and body then transforming into a big angry grizzly bear. Bonnie seemed to ignore her transformation-outburst that continued to rage at the dining table. “I SWEAR!! ARRRRRRHHHHHH! YOU’RE SO UNBELIEVABLE!!”

Ralph, who had been dozing off again, woke up all startled. “W-W-W-What’s going on????”

Bonnie calmly put her fork down and grimaced as Marceline the Grizzly Bear was knocking over chairs, and napkins all over the place. “Honesty, you’re over acting. I told you I’m not interested in the Prince. It’s more like I’m interested in his stuff. That’s totally different. And, I’m only doing this for my kingdom. It’s not something you need to understand. ”

Grizzly Marcy transformed back to normal and sat down in a huff. “Hmph! Then try to explain it to me so I can understand! Instead of carrying out these shady dealings and crazy ideas, that is!”

Ralph came out of hiding and approached them. “D-Do you need more tomato juice…?”

“I’m good.” Marceline said, not even bothering to look at him, still impatiently focusing on Bonnie. “Well??”

Bonnie let out a sigh. “Okay, fine… So, you know how the Candy Kingdom is always under attack? First it’s oozers, then it’s the Lich, then it’s Daniel, then hug wolves and reptile mutants. You get the picture! I’ve spent hours calculating all the very possible things that can bring catastrophe to Ooo. It’s only a matter of time until all out war, nuclear fall out, climate change, mass extinction, something really, really bad will happen. And when that happens, the Candy Kingdom won’t stand a chance. We’re absolutely not ready!”

“Dang, Bub-bubs,” Marcy uttered, reaching over and putting her hand over hers. Bonnie looked up briefly and then turned her gaze towards the floor. Marcy searched for the right words but none came right away.

“Would you like to know today’s soup of the day??” Ralph asked, trying to approach them again.

Marcy held out her free hand to stop him. “NOT-RIGHT-NOW!” He nodded and ran away. She then turned back to Bonnie, who literally was in the middle of feeling the heaviness of it all. All of the weight that she alone was carrying on her pink little shoulders. Marcy blinked as she felt Bonnie's fingers interlock with hers. 

“You know, I’ve often thought about what would it be like if I didn’t have to do this alone…” she said quietly, “Peps said I should find someone to ‘share this burden with.’ But honestly, I sometimes wish I didn’t have to deal with this at all. And...”

“And?”

“No, it’s stupid…”

“Try me. I’m into stupid.” Marcy said, squeezing her hand.

Bonnie cracked a smile. “...It’s just that coming out here to the Seaside Kingdom, I realized something. That sometimes I just want to get away from it all. Sometimes, it’s nice not having to take care of other people and worry about their safety. You know? Like fixing other people’s problems, and then fixing the problems I caused trying to fix their problems.” She lifted her eyes to meet Marceline’s. “Sometimes, it’s just nice sitting around and staring out at the water, telling jokes with some lovely company.”

“Yeah... the loveliest company...” Marceline said tenderly, leaning in closer, “PB, I might not know a thing about running a kingdom, but I do know what it’s like to have to fend for yourself, and have no one else to lean on, but still want to protect others and the whole world. It’s so daunting, and really so lonely...” She paused, her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she realized that she was sharing something so personal.

“You can lean on me, Marceline! Always! I-I want you to know that!”

“Bonnie…”

“You mean so much to me. Even after all this time, I still care about you, I-I never stopped…!” Bonnie was all flustered and her usual eloquence had been thrown out the window. Marcy just stared at her, utterly speechless.

It was at this moment, Ralph popped up again. “Um!! Excuse me!!”

“Will you stop interrupting us?!?!” Marceline roared, looking ready to kill him.

“I’m sorry, so sorry!!” he cried, “I-It’s just that there’s a carriage here to pick up the Princess. Please, don’t kill me!!”

The two exchanged looks. “It’s probably from the King to take me back to the castle for negotiations. I should go,” Bonnie said, standing up from the table. “Excuse me--”

Marceline quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away. “Hey, sooo…”

“It’s okay. I get it.” Bonnie said sadly, “I’m sorry for saying all that stuff. I also don’t want to mess our friendship. Just forget about it…” She then pulled her hand away and rushed out of there. She didn’t look back until she got outside the inn. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run, but the carriage was waiting. Without another thought, she hopped in.

“Hallo,” Prince Henry greeted her with a cheerful smile, “Good morning, Princess. I wanted to personally pick you up today. Shall we go meet with my father and discuss how we can bring our kingdoms closer together?”

“Yes.” she said stiffly, still feeling messed up about her latest interaction with her ex-girlfriend, “I really can’t wait...” She stopped to see that a tornado was approaching in the distance. “Um, Hen, are you sure it’s safe to be traveling in such conditions?”

“Oh, you’re right.” Henry said and took out a remote control from his red coat. She watched in shock as he hit some kind of code on the remote control and within seconds the tornado had died down. “That’s so much better, right?”

Bonnie blinked. “Yes… much better…” she uttered, looking at him in awe.

“Yes? Is something the matter?"

It took her a second, but she finally found the words, clumsily spilling out like rapid fire. “You’re an amazing genius and I think we should get married!”

Prince Henry stared at her for a moment. He slowly smiled. “Okay!”

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

At the castle, the Seaside King was very surprised to hear the news that his only son had recently become engaged to the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. “I really had no idea you were into girls!” he uttered, staring at them at the feasting table over lunch.

Princess Henry grinned. “I assure you, this is more of a political arrangement, Father. However,” He paused to turn towards Bonnie. “I suppose within time, I could see myself falling for the lady!” 

Bonnie chewed at the corner of the mouth. “Hmmm, yeah, no, this is more of a political match.” she said flatly. Realizing her tone might come across as rude, she decided to turn up the diplomacy. “What I can offer, my lords, is the continual loyalty to the Seaside Kingdom from the Candy Kingdom and all its citizens. It will be the ultimate alliance for all the ages. We can even introduce some of your products to my end of the continent and grow our economies together!”

The King blinked at her, looking confused. “Products?”

Before Bonnie could ask why he had that reaction, the servants arrived with several trays of fresh seafood. Staring at the giant swordfish on the table, she glanced at her fiancé who was at her side nibbling on a saltine cracker. Something just didn’t seem right. 

It bugged her even more as she headed back to the inn that night. Again, it was late when she made the trek back. In her carriage, the sky was full of fireworks in celebration of the third night of the festival. She wondered if Marceline had gone out to enjoy it. She suddenly felt guilty from their latest interaction from breakfast. It was as she had feared. That even after all these years, the past was still alive and well. The feelings of hurt and uncertainty, as well as love, were all still there, and apparently never left. Bonnie honestly didn’t know what to do with Marceline, but all she knew was that she wanted to see her.

Coming up the stairs, she went directly to her room and knocked on the door. There was a short wait, but soon the door flew open and on the other end was the vampire queen. “What?”

“Hey..” Bonnie stammered, fiddling with her hands “Um I wanted to talk to you about earlier…”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“No! I wanted to apologize.. for saying things that were making you uncomfortable. Even after you said you weren’t interested.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested,” Marceline replied, "I said I was still trying to figure things out. I was trying to tell you that, but you ran out of there.” 

“You’re interested in me…?” 

A male voice come from inside the room. “Hey Marcy, can I check out your bass..?” Ralph asked from behind her.

“No, dude. Don’t touch my stuff.” 

Bonnie felt a rush of embarrassment. “Oh I am so sorry!! I didn't know you had company…!” 

“Princess!” Marie said, popping up with Ralph, “We’re just hanging out and having a couple of root beers. Wanna join?”

Marceline stepped aside and opened the door wider. “Yeah I was being rude, not inviting you in. Come on, Peebs, have a root beer with us and relax.”

Bonnie slowly came into the room and awkwardly looked around. There were clothes thrown around and the bed was unmade. She also noticed Marceline’s favorite bass ax leaning against a chair and there wasn’t anywhere to really sit, but the bed. She stiffly sat down on the edge of the bed as Marcy looked her over. “How was work? You hungry?” 

“I had lunch, but I admit I skipped dinner…” 

“Want a meatball?” Marcy asked, to which Bonnie nodded. She floated over to her with a pair of cans with blue labels. “Here you go!!”

“What is this?” Bonnie asked as she opened one of the can’s by pulling a tab. Inside was a meatball that looked like the one at the festival. As she forked one and took a bite, she realized that it was exactly like the one from the festival. “I-I don’t understand…” 

Marie was opening another bottle of root beer. “Yeah, all of our food here in the Seaside Kingdom comes from cans or dehydrated foods. We kind of get used to it..”

“Surely there are plenty to fish and obtain from the ocean?”

“No, most of the fisherman haven’t been able to catch anything. And anything that is ever caught it’s by those big commercial boats that look like tanks..”

Ralph added, “And all their catch gets shipped away. We don’t get any of it.”

Marceline sat down on the bed with two bottles of root beer and handed one to Bonnie. “And then there are all of these natural disasters happening.”

“What if they weren’t natural?” Bonnie asked, holding the bottle to her lips, “What if…” She didn’t finish that thought as she felt Marcy staring at her closely. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Marcy replied, “You just look amazing tonight, especially when you're thinking hard about something.” Bonnie blushed and her heart started to pound rapidly. Marcy scooted closer to her so that their arms were touching. Aware of the closing gap between, Bonnie kept downing her drink, feeling all excited and nervous.

Marie was probably on her second or third drink and was on a good one. “You know tomorrow is the last day of the festival. It’s liike the only time I see people in the village reallllly you know, festive and happy about something. Things have been so hard, we need reasons to celebrate and dance... And I can’t wait for Marceline’s concert!”

“You’re performing?” Bonnie asked, turning her face towards her. 

Marceline grinned. “Yup! I figured I’d do something special for the villagers on the last night since I've been enjoying the festival. And who knew Ralph knows how to play electric guitar!"

“Yee!! I’m so pumped! I’ve never performed in front of anyone before!” the young lad cried, with the rosiest cheeks.

Maybe it was the drink, but Bonnie found herself becoming bolder. “I’m so glad you’re going to be playing tomorrow, You’re so talented, you know that, right?” she said softly, running a hand through her long black hair. 

Marcy seemed to welcome the physical contact and leaned in. “You think so? Are you gonna be there?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it…” 

They were so close now that their noses were almost touching. Marie and Ralph glanced at them and then at each other for a second. They both blushed, picking up on the signals of what this was leading to. “Okaaay, well, look at the time!” Marie said as they both got up at the same time, “Better turn in for the night!”

“Yeah, I gotta get up early to, um, open cans of fake sausages and um, rehydrate milk …” Ralph stammered as his sister dragged him out of the room. “Good night!” And with that the door slammed closed. 

Bonnie and Marceline glanced at each other, suddenly finding themselves alone in the dimly lit room. “I-It’s been a long day.” Bonnie stammered, placing the empty bottle on the bed stand, “I-I better go…” 

Marceline suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the mouth. After her surprise subsided, Bonnie returned the kiss, tasted the root beer on her tongue and felt arms wrap around her. She could also tell that the vampire queen was eager to go further. It was everything she had wanted, being with the love of her life, the person she sacrificed for all her responsibilities, who she couldn't stopped thinking about after all these years no matter how hard she tried. At the same time there was something that was eating her up inside and keeping her from enjoying the moment. She quickly broke away. 

“What is it?” Marcy asked, sounding a bit out of breath and disappointed.

“There’s something I need to tell you…” she said with a shaky voice, “You see… I sorta, um, got engaged to Prince Henry”

“Y-You did what?”

Bonnie laughed nervously. “Again, you have nothing to worry about. It’s just a political arrangement. I plan to reside fully in the Candy Kingdom. Because I care about you--”

Marcy cut her off, “Yeah yeah, you say that you care about me! You say a lot of things, Bon, but seriously do you actually care about how I feel!?” Her voice was getting louder and more and more upset, “You think you know what’s best, all wise and righteous! But do you even think about how messed up this situation is, and how it would mess me up? Do you ever think about what your actions do to other people!? Do you?!?” 

Bonnie couldn’t find the words to respond and just stared at her. 

Marceline got up from the bed and floated around the room, anxiously. “You haven't changed one bit, you know! Everyone thinks I’m the impulsive, reckless one, but really it’s you! It’s you who just runs off and does whatever it is that you want. And just takes and takes, and doesn’t care who gets in your way! At the end of the day, the only person you really care about is yourself!”

“Are you finished?” Bonne asked, clenching her fists in her lap. 

Marceline shook her head and pointed towards the door. “GET OUT.” 

“You’re kicking me out?” Bonnie cried, “A minute ago, you were kissing me and couldn’t keep your hands off me… This is me, Marceline! I’m no saint! I’m not perfect! I'm a big freaking mess! Hate me, love me, but make up your mind! Because it’s so confusing!”

Marceline crossed her arms and turned away. “Just get out. I can’t talk to you right now.” 

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes and didn’t want to start crying in front of her, so she rushed outside. The door slammed. Her blood was boiling. She was angry with her ex, and was angry with herself. All she ever wished for was for them to move forward together, but the two of them still very much back in the past. 

Walking to her door, she reached into her pocket to fish out her keys. She stopped to feel the cold canned meat against her knuckle. Something had been bothering her since she had received the can from Marie. She took it out and looked at the label, past the ingredients and expiration date to find what she suspected earlier. A royal seal. 

“Hmm…” She looked towards the window, where rain and wind were hitting the glass panel. As much as she wanted to crawl under the covers and forget this day ever happened, she decided to not go to bed. Instead, she put on a black hoodie and grabbed her flashlight. It was time to go and do a little investigation on her own. And with that, she headed out into the storm.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Featuring song “Nightshift” by Lucy Dacus

Breaking into the Prince’s cliffside laboratory during a rainstorm was a bit challenging, no thanks to how slippery things were. But Bonnie really wanted to confirm her hunches and gather evidence. If she was right, which she feared she was, then she was about to uncover a major deception by the Seaside Kingdom.

It was after midnight when she got inside. She managed to disarm the security system with one of her gadgets, an anti-lock diffuser which she carried around with her in case of situations like this. She had to pep talk herself to stay focused. “You’re not here to geek out at all the cool stuff in here. You need to find out if your fiancé is up to shady business…”

She turned on her flashlight and crept through the lab, looking at various machines and equipment. When she was here before she had noticed certain rooms that were locked. She took out her wallet and grabbed her library card and used that to wedge open one of the doors with the sign that said “Synthetic Consumption Production.” This room in particular smelled something that resembled food, more specifically old cheese.

Fumbling around in the dark, she found the light switch to reveal the room’s contents. There was a major vat and a machine with a conveyor belt and leading to an opening in the floor. She went to the panel and started to figure out how to turn it on. The machine came alive all of a sudden. Gray stuff started to come down from the ceiling into the big vat, coming out onto the conveyor belt in little lumps. Robotic arms popped up and kneaded and rolled the lumps before they fell into the hole in the floor. She went over to peer in the hole before. Below the lumps landed onto another converter belt that branched into more machines and robots, developing different canned foods.

“Hmmm, just what I thought.” Bonnie sighed, shaking her head, and taking a few pictures with a small disposable camera. 

Turning things off, she moved out of the room, and started to look around one last time. There was one room in particular that she wanted to check out. Kicking the door open, she saw the large machine in the center of the room. It was a huge mainframe computer, and reminded her of a large organ, like one you would play in a cathedral. She walked over to it and put her hands on the keys, staring at all the meters and gauges on the face of the machine. One of them had a barometer.

A noise behind her caught her off guard. Someone else had entered the facility. She quickly turned off her flashlight and rushed behind the mainframe. “Who’s there?” Prince Henry’s voice rang clearly through the room. “I know someone is here… I saw something on my concealed security cameras. Show yourself!”  
  
The footsteps came closer to the room and all the lights turned on. Soon he was in the room. Bonnie held her breath. Hen was definitely standing in front of the mainframe, his shadow definitely depicted him holding something that resembled a gun. 

Bonnie reached in her pocket and hit a button on a small remote. Within seconds there was an explosion by the front door where she had planted something earlier. Startled by the sound, Henry rushed out of the room. Bonnie took the moment to come out of hiding, before taking a few more photos of the machine and rushing out of the room. 

She was careful to go in the opposite direction of the entrance, looking for a nearby window. Hurling a fire extinguisher to break the glass, she leapt out and free fell off the cliff. The prince rushed to the window in time to catch a glimpse of her figure falling, their eyes catching each other briefly, before Bonnie splashed into the water below. He directed his gun and shot in her direction multiple shots until he ran out of ammunition. Cussing to himself, he went back inside. 

Below, Bonnie resurfaced from the water, clinging to the bottom of the cliff, shivering and drenched. “Well, I guess the engagement is really, really off.” she muttered. 

Her next move was to head to the castle and warn the King. It was early morning when she appeared in his court. “What has happened, Princess?” he asked, looking at the state that she was in.  
  
She was still drying from her plunge into the sea. “Your Highness, your son has been conspiring against you. I just narrowly escaped his grasp where he tried to kill me when I went to investigate his laboratory. I mean he’s a wunderkind, but he’s also trying to turn Seaside Kingdom into a conglomerate that controls the food and trade of the area!”

“I can’t believe that this is true…”

“Believe it. Here I have proof." she said, handing over the photos she had developed before coming (thankfully the camera was in a waterproof pocket). "He’s the reason behind the extreme disaster events, why the people can’t fish or live off the land anymore, controlling the weather with his machines! He’s been monopolizing the seas and forcing people to buy his synthetic products as the only means that they can survive..” 

She held out the can of meatball, which the King took and stared at for a long time as something he has never seen before. “...There have been mysterious storms and extreme weather events for so many years. We just assumed that the gods were angry with us all this time, but can someone with great science prowess really control the skies like this…?” 

Bonnie held the King’s hand in hers, making one final plead. “Sire, the Prince’s greed and hubris must be stopped, before your Kingdom falls to ruin and your citizens suffer even more…!”

“Father!” Prince Henry stepped into the court, having just arrived, “Do not trust this wretch! She broke into my lab this morning with plans to incriminate me! She has had this plan all along!”

Before Bonnie was able to reply to these accusations, but the King stood up and held up his hand. “Hen what’s gotten into you?! The Candy Princess has always been a friend of ours! She has no reason to lie about this…But I have suspected from your strange behavior for these past few years. With your secretiveness, the time you spent in your lab.... I didn’t think the rumors were true that you would ever betray me. Yet my fears have confirmed to be true after all…!”

Henry opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. Sweating, he looked like a cornered animal that might leapt out at any second. He suddenly burst out laughing. “You stupid old fool, always living in the past and encouraging these childish traditions!! Do you think I am the little boy you raised, NO! I have big plans for Seaside Kingdom, and once you are out of the way, I can finally make my changes permanent and known! We’ll be the most advanced kingdom in all of Ooo!” 

His sudden change of behavior definitely brought alarm to both the King and everyone in the room. “Hen, y-you’ve gone mad… Guards, please restrain him!!” 

Henry just laughed even more, slowly approaching the King, while none of the staff made any moves. “They all work for me. They’ve always worked for me. You’re obsolete. A has been! No one needs you anymore! I don’t need you anymore!

“Hen…!”  
  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT! I am a technological genius and entrepreneur! I refuse to be called cute pet names and looked down upon! Your reign ends tonight, Old Man!” He then knocked him out with a punch to the face, and the King fell to the ground. 

Henry knelt down to take the crown off his head and put it on his own head. He then drew his sword, looking to finish him off. “NO, STOP!” Bonnie exclaimed, throwing herself onto his back, holding back his arms and trying to pull him away from the King.

It was then that the hall gates flew open. A great number of guards were thrown to the ground as a massive black and purple blob spilled into the room. The blob transformed back into Marceline the Vampire Queen, who took a pause to stare at the scene unfolded before her. The King was lying on the ground unconscious, and her ex-girlfriend was struggling with her fiancé who was holding a sword looking dangerous. “Just what the heck is going on here??” 

“Marceline!” Bonnie cried out in relief to see her, “Prince Henry’s trying to kill the King and to strip the Seaside citizens of their livelihoods and be subjected to a life of overpriced canned foods!!”

It took Marceline a second to register what was being said. “Soooo I WAS right?!”

Henry suddenly grabbed Bonnie into an arm hold and pointed the sword to her throat. “Stay back! I’ll kill her, I swear!!” 

Marceline’s arm transformed into a tentacle which stretched across the room and stabbed him in the shoulder. He cried out, releasing Bonnie and falling to his knees. Before he could get back up, Marceline rushed him and pushed him out the window. He landed several meters below on the ground. She peered through the broken window to see that he was still alive. “Yeah, he probably has broken all his bones. Better get him a doctor.”  
  
Having woken up, the King steadied himself up and turned towards his knights. “Do you swear your loyalty to the Seaside Kingdom, or will you continue to support my traitorous son?”  
  
Marcy waved her tentacle arm and crocked her head to the side. “It’s your choice, fellas. Wanna live a nice long life like the King or end up like that guy over there?” 

The Knights each fell to their knees to acknowledge the King. He then gave the order to imprison the Prince, and get him a doctor or whatever. He also ordered to have his facilities destroyed “We must end this tonight and ensure that the people of Seaside know nothing of what has transpired. We must make things right.”

Marceline rushed to Bonnie who was still lying on the ground. She knelt down and held her in arms. “You okay? Sorry I was late.”

Bonnie pointed her nose up in the air. “Not at all. I had everything under control.”  
  
“Yeah right.” Marcy said with a chuckle, “Seemed to me that your boyfriend over there was about to dust you!”  
  
“He's not my boyfriend. I was just using him for his tech. But yeah, I almost bit it a minute ago… Thanks.”  
  
Marcy lifted an eyebrow. “See? Didn’t I tell you, that I’d be the one rescuing you from one of your messes?” Instead of saying some snarky remark, Bonnie quickly hugged her and Marceline returned the embrace. 

They stopped to see that the whole room was watching them. Even the King. With all the attention on them, Marceline quickly pushed away from her, her face blushing and sweating. “Well, you’re fine!” 

“Wait a minute… What are you doing here, anyways Marceline??”  
  
“I-I was in the neighborhood…”  
  
“Oh my globness, were you here to challenge my engagement to the Prince? Like publicly announcing your feelings for me???”

“WHAT?! NO...!” Marcy exclaimed, shocked that Bonnie was dragging their business in front of everyone, “Look, I told you, I’m not sure yet how I feel about you!”

“Then why come here looking like you want blood and go on a jealous rampage and basically throw my fiancé out the window? Admit it already, you burn with passion for me!!”

Marceline’s face turned instantly red. “I DO NOT BURN... !” she cried, “In fact if there is any burning, it’s rage! How can you be so reckless, putting yourself in danger like that!! What were you thinking…!”  
  
“Don’t change the subject!! You totally love me! How can you deny it!!”  
  
“Don’t tell me how I should feel! You’re the one who messed me up with all your lies and your manipulations! I’m still recovering from the last relationship I had with you!! I will let you know when I’m good and ready, okay!”  
  
“And when will that be?! The next time my life is endangered!? Another 500 years from now???” 

“Argghh!! PB, you make me so, so… !!” Marceline didn’t finish that sentence but moved away and stood up on her feet. “Let’s just get out of here. Everyone’s watching…!”

“Fine!” Bonnie shot back. She then turned towards the King and bowed her head. “Excuse me, Sire. I shall take my leave now and return later to finish our negotiations. However, I would really like to assist in the next steps...”  
  
“Y-yes, of course. Thank you, my Lady, you have opened my eyes to… many things.” the King said awkwardly. “ For all that you have done for the Seaside Kingdom, we can never repay you enough.“  
  
The two quietly left the grand hall, walking outside. Bonnie handed Marceline an umbrella to protect herself from the sunlight. “Thanks,” she muttered looking to the ground. “Look, I don’t want to get into it right now. Let’s just enjoy our last day here, okay!”  
  
“Fine.” Bonnie said stiffly, “It’s fine.There are things I need to do anyway.”

“Same here.”  
  
“Well, see ya.”

“Bye.”

The two of them left the castle, going in different directions. Marceline went back to the Tidemark to get ready for her concert that night, while Bonnie returned to the laboratory on the side of the cliff with the King’s men. After they had retrieved the artefacts and anything of value which belonged to Seaside Kingdom from the ruins, there was nothing left but to destroy it all. 

They went old school and began to douse the inside and outside of the laboratory with gasoline. Throwing a couple of burning matchboxes at the door, and within seconds the building erupted with fire. 

Bonnie watched as the flames burned hotter and hotter. Sighing, she zipped up her black hoodie and stepped back. “The King gave the order to destroy the rest.” she sighed, “But I get it. I’d hate for any of this stuff to end up in the wrong hands… including my own.”

At nightfall, the Seaside Kingdom lit up with all kinds of lanterns. As the last day of the festival, the village people gathered on the boardwalk one last time. They were totally unaware of the imprisonment of the Prince, or consecutive fires that were set to his laboratories and factories. 

Marceline stood on an open air stage, playing her bass. She was still trying to clear her head from the most recent argument she’d had with her ex-girlfriend. Clearing her throat, she began to sing.

_The first time I tasted somebody else's spit, I had a coughing fit_

_I mistakenly called them by your name_

_I was let down it wasn't the same_

_I'm doing fine, trying to derail my one track mind_

_Regaining my self-worth in record time_

_But I can't help but think of your other in the bed that was mine_

She closed her eyes, her mind being filled with fresh memories of all the time they’ve spent together these last few days, starting with the 6-hour train ride, to sitting on the dock together, to the fight in the castle. 

_Am I a masochist, resisting urges to punch you in the teeth_

_Call you a tranch and leave?_

_Why did I come here? To sit and watch you stare at your feet?_

_What was the plan? Absolve your guilt and shake hands?_

She thought about Bonnie’s crying face in the inn’s dining hall, intertwining her fingers with hers. Their kiss in her room.

_I feel no need to forgive but I might as well_

_But let me kiss your lips so I know how it felt_

_Pay for my coffee and leave before the sun goes down_

_Walk for hours in the dark feeling all hell_

Bonnie pushed through the crowd until she worked her way towards the front. She could see Marceline singing in the spotlight, looking amazing in a red dress with fishnet stockings and her black hair up in a bun. 

_Don't hold your breath, forget you've ever saw me at my best_

_You don't deserve what you don't respect_

_Don't deserve what you say you love and then neglect_

_Now bite your tongue, it's too dangerous to fall so young_

_Take back what you said_

_Can't lose what you never had_

Marcy looked up to notice Bonnie near the front of the crowd. She hesitated for a second, but continued to sing. 

_I feel no need to forgive but I might as well_

_But let me kiss your lips so I know how it felt_

_Pay for my coffee and leave before the sun goes down_

_Walk for hours in the dark feeling all hell_

As the interlude plays, she took a sip of water from a bottle that was sitting on a pink amp. She wiped the sweat from her brow and turned back to the crowd, still feeling Bonnie’s eyes on her.

_You got a 9 to 5, so I'll take the night shift_

_And I'll never see you again if I can help it_

_In five years I hope the songs feel like covers_

_Dedicated to new lovers_

Ralph played electric guitar and some random guy played the drums, while Marceline grabbed the mic with both hands, singing directly at Bonnie. The crowd swayed and enjoyed the music. To the two, everything else seemed to have faded away as it was just them. 

_You got a 9 to 5, so I'll take the night shift_

_And I'll never see you again if I can help it_

_In five years I hope the songs feel like covers_

_Dedicated to new lovers_

Bonnie was sadly smiling towards her, unable to hide the loving gaze in her eyes. Pulling on the hood over her head, she turned and walked away in the crowd as the music played on into the night full of floating lanterns.

Unto the final chapter of Seaside...


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Bonnie moved slowly. She had slept for several hours, and her body still ached from a whole day of thwarting an evil genius prince and rescuing the Seaside Kingdom from sure doom, which no one would ever know about because the King made her swear. Wanting to stay on good terms, she agreed to not speak ill of his son, despite him trying to kill the both of them, and promised to continue the friendship between their respectable kingdoms. Staring in the mirror, she frowned at her reflection, unable to conceal the tiredness in her eyes. Pulling on a cream sweater over a long floral skirt, she put on some boots and her blue parka. She then picked up her bags and glanced back in the mirror, ready to go. “Let’s go catch that train.”

Downstairs, Marie was at the front desk, while her brother Ralph was dozing off in the corner. “Ready to check out, Milady?”

“Yes, I had a wonderful stay.” Bonnie replied, placing her key on the table. While Marie cheerfully processed her paperwork, she took a look around. “Um, I was wondering if you saw Marceline this morning. I knocked on her door and there was no answer.”

“Yes, actually, Marceline checked out last night after the concert.” Marie replied.

“Oh… she left already?”

“Yeah, we’re going to miss her.” Marie noted, handing her the receipt. “Say, what was going on with you two?? Are you like together, or something?”

Bonnie laughed. “Or something.” She took a glance at her bill, before dropping two sacks of gold coins on the desk.

Marie smiled towards her. “Well, whatever you two are, you’re very fun and entertaining to watch. I do hope you both come back to visit us!”

Bonnie nodded and shook her hand. “Yes, of course. I’d love to!”

“RALPH! WAKE UP!” Marie called to her brother, who jumped up with a jolt, looking a bit disoriented. “The Princess is leaving. Won’t you help her with her bags?”

“Y-Yes of course! Right away!” he cried, rushing over to her.

“No it’s okay, I can handle it on my own.” Bonnie replied, “I’m glad to have met you both. Until next time.” She gave them each a hug before turning to walk towards the exit.

At the door, she looked back one last time to see Marie and Ralph waving goodbye to her. “Safe travels! Come back to the Seaside Kingdom again!”

A carriage was outside, offering her ride to the train station, but she declined. Bonnie wanted to walk, to stretch her legs in preparation for the long train ride home. Once on the train, she lugged her bags down the aisle, looking for a compartment to put them in. For some reason, the train seemed fuller than when she was traveling in. As she entered one car, she saw Marceline sitting by the window by herself, wearing dark sunglasses, a green utility jacket over a white shirt and skinny jeans. She had her black hair tied back and wearing headphones with loud rock music blasting from it. Bonnie quickly turned around and left the car for another before she was seen.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk with Marceline; she wanted so badly to be close to her and hear her talk about just about anything. However, after this trip, she felt even more confused and anxious about where she stood with her ex. There were times she thought Marceline wanted to be closer, and other times that it was like she didn’t want anything to do with her.

Bonnie found a quiet car and a place to store her bags and parka. Not wanting the attention, she took off her crown, which felt heavier than usual today, and stowed it away. The train started moving and she rested her head back, watching the window losing herself in the passing scene that was unfolding before her. They passed by Tidemark and she could see the castle in the distance. The weather was pleasant, not a cloud in sight.

After a couple of minutes, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, “Yo, PB.” Bonnie looked over and saw Marceline standing there in the aisle, holding two paper cups. “I was looking for you. I got you a coffee.”

“Thanks…” Bonnie said quietly, accepting the cup. She blew on it before sipping it. She could feel Marceline watching her, still standing in the aisle. “I thought you didn’t want to talk with me anymore.”

“Well, we’re on a 6-hour train and I don’t want to get bored. May I??” she asked, motioning to the seat. Bonnie nodded and scooted to the window seat so that Marceline could sit down next to her. “I saw you at the concert, Prubs. You didn’t stick around long.”

“I had to go back and pack…” Bonnie started to say, while Marcy took off her sunglasses and eyed her over suspiciously. “Oh come on! You don’t expect me to stand around and listen to more of your antsy breakup songs about me??”

“Look, Bon, you are definitely an inspiration to some of my songs, but I can’t say that ALL of my antsy break up songs are about you!”

“Really now?? Are you quite sure??" Bonnie asked, returning the suspicious look. Marceline didn't respond, but drank more of her coffee. "Anyway, where did you go last night after the concert?”

“Oh, I went to get you a gift.“ Marceline said, reaching into her utility jacket and pulling out a rolled up scroll. She placed it on Bonnie’s lap.

Bonnie stared at it and put aside her coffee, eager to take a peek. Unrolling the scroll, she gasped. It was the plans to Prince Henry’s superpower hydraulics generator, and bonus, his spaceship engine design. “Marceline. Did you seriously steal this!”

“Nooo, I didn’t steal it. I borrowed it” she replied, downing the rest of her coffee and tossing the cup aside. “You wanted it, right??”

The gum princess stared at the blueprints in her hands, but slowly rolled them up again. “You know part of why I got engaged with Prince Henry...”

“Yeah, you wanted his junk.“ Marcy laughed mischievously.

“Yes! I mean, no! Marceline, don’t be gross!” Bonnie cried, giving her a playful shove. Her smile soon faded as she stared out the window. “To be honest, Hen reminded me a lot of myself. I figured since I have so many responsibilities and such a difficult personality, maybe I should be with someone who’s just like me. It would be better than being alone.”

Marceline put her hand on her shoulder “Peebs, you’re not like him. That guy was power-hungry and bloodthirsty.”

Bonnie clutched the scroll in her hands. “How kind of you to think that. But I’ve done some equally terrible things. And who’s to say I won’t end like him someday. Arrogant. Corrupt. Losing sight of what really matters?”

“You’re not going to become like that, because… because you got me!” Marcy cried, “I won’t let you ever become like that!”

“Marcy…”

“Yeah, that’s right! I’ll be here to make sure you don’t lose your way! So, don’t you worry!”

Bonnie slowly smiled. “See, that’s why I’m glad you’re back in my life… You really balance me out and call me out on my stuff. I appreciate that. I appreciate you… You know that, right?”

Marcy blushed. She then turned away, crossing her arms and propping her dirty white sneakers up on the seat in front of them, sounding annoyed. “Next time though, ask me to come along! We work better as a team! Don’t go off and have cool adventures without me!“

Bonnie took a sip of her coffee and then shrugged her shoulders. “I did think about asking you for help. I really wanted to... but you were super angry with me. And I don’t blame you. You were right, I had completely ignored your feelings. It was pretty selfish of me.”

It became quiet again. Bonnie finished her coffee, while Marceline leaned back in her chair, looking like she was thinking. Eventually she sat up. “HEY!” she exclaimed, getting Bonnie’s attention. “Look, I don’t want to fight anymore. Let’s try to get along, and stop tearing into each other at every chance we get. I mean, we broke up yeeeears ago. That’s all in the past, so... Truce?”

Bonnie stared at her hand for a moment, before reaching for it. “Yes, truce.” she replied, shaking her hand. When she moved to pull away, she noticed that Marceline was still holding on her hand.

“Can I show you something?”

“Um, what is it?”

“It’s a surprise. Come on!”

“Okay…” Bonnie replied, and was instantly pulled out of her seat. Marceline broke into a run, pulling her along by the hand. As they rushed down the aisle of the train, came in and out of the different cars, Bonnie stared at the back of her head, her heart beating rapidly and face flushed with excitement. Marceline always had a way bringing that out of her.

They reached the final car and stood there, catching their breaths. “This is it…” Marceline said and reached over to unlatch the door, revealing that it opened to the back of the train. There was a small balcony with an overhang and rail. She led Bonnie outside, inviting her to sit down with her on the metal grating, facing the back view of the train.

“Amazing!” Bonnie gasped as she felt the wind against her face and inhaled the salty sea air. The train was leisurely traveling alongside the harbor and would soon turn inland. They were going further and further away from the sea. “Hey Marcy, let’s come back here. Not in 100 years or so, but sooner.” she said, a bright smile on her face.

Staying in the shadow of the overhang, as not to get burned by the sunlight, Marcy pressed her arm against hers. “Yeah, I’d like to take that trip with you.” she said softly, “It’d be nice to see Marie and Ralph again, and how all the Seaside people are doing. Maybe Ralph and I can play another gig together…” She paused to glance at the girl at her side. “Bonnie..”

“Yes?” Bonnie asked, turned towards her, moving a strand of pink hair out of her face. Marceline looked unusually nervous, like she was trying to come up with the right words. “What is it?”

“I wanted you to know that… it’s not ‘never,’ it’s more like ‘not yet.’”

Bonnie stared into her face, which was blushing bright red. “Not yet? For what?”

Marceline took a breath, “Look, I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I think you’re amazing, beautiful, smart… Even though you still annoy the heck out of me, you, I… what I’m trying to say is…”

“Your feelings?” Bonnie asked. Marceline nodded, sweating a little. “I see…”

Marceline wrapped around her arms around her shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Let’s take things slow and go out a few times, before we, you know, get serious...”

Bonnie felt her cheeks warm. “Yes, I can wait! For however long, I'll wait!”

“Cool, cool..." Marcy uttered, still blushing really hard, "Soooo... what do you want to do on our first date? Do you want to get Spaghetti in the Pasta Kingdom? Or slices at Sassy’s Pizza? Or maybe even couple’s movie night?”

“Yes! I want to do all of that with you! But first and foremost, I want to do this--!“ Bonnie shyly planted a quick kiss on Marcy’s lips, surprising her.

Marcy pulled away, gasping and her face bright red. “BONNIE! I thought you said you can wait?!”

“Sorry! I couldn’t help it!” Bonnie said, giggling, “Your face, it’s so cute!”

Marcy suddenly grabbed her and kissed her back. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but Bonnie couldn’t focus and was still laughing. “What’s so funny?!?” Marcy cried.

“It’s just like magnets!” Bonnie said in between chuckles, “Like we push against each other, sometimes we stick to each other… can’t get away from each other…!”

“You’re thinking about magnets at a time like this?! YOU’RE WEIRD!!” 

Bonnie nodded, trying to calm herself down. She leaned her head on Marceline’s shoulder and looked up at her, absolutely beaming. “Sing me a song??”

Marceline rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

Getting comfortable, Marceline cleared her throat and then looked down at Bonnie’s content face. Her look was one of awe and astonishment, that someone like this cared about her so much. And with that she began to sing, her voice ringing clearly in the crisp salty air:

_You got a 9 to 5, so I'll take the night shift_

_And I'll never see you again if I can help it_

_In five years I hope the songs feel like covers_

_Dedicated to new lovers_

THE END


End file.
